Liebst du mich ? Ich liebe dich !
by Lady-Sherry
Summary: Lest die FF selber und schreibt was dazu!So ich verrat nicht viel nur das Vegeta mal ganz anders ist und Bulma nicht weiß wen sie mehr mag(VeggiYamchu).Das ist aber nich so eine gewöhliche FF,wie sonst so!Drama ist vorprogrammiert!Lesenlächel zwinker


An einem ganz normalen tag in der CC , wo die vögel zwitscherten und es wunderbar warm , ja schon fast heiß war ! Da ertönte plötzlich ein krachen und poltern .  
Ganz aufgeregt sprang die noch tod müde Bulma aus ihrem bett . Sie wurde von dem krach gewegt ! Sie wusste jetzt könnte es nicht mehr lange dauern da würde wieder Vegeta der ach so tolle Sayajin Prinz ohne Planet in der tür zu ihrem schlafzimmer stehen und würde wieder rumbrüllen .  
In gedanken zählte sie schon die sekunden !  
10.....9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1....  
Und tatsächlich, da wurde aufeinmal die tür aufgerissen .  
,, Weib repariere mein GR !" schrie er ihr entgegen .  
Seitdem Vegeta hier eingezogen war , konnte sie keine ruhige minute mehr entspannen und schlafen .  
Gelangweilt zog sie ihre decke über den kopf und versuchte Vegeta zu ignorieren .  
Dies kappte aber nicht so wie sie sich dies gedacht hatte .  
Er zog ihr die decke weg und brüllte wieder : Weib ! Steh endlich auf ! "  
Langsam wurde Bulma sauer und sie brüllte zurück : Verpiss dich ! Ich will schlafen ! Reparier dir deinen scheiß GR doch selbst ! "  
Das war zuviel , Vegeta stürmte auf sie zu und drückte sie mit der einen hand an ihrem hals , fest an die wand .  
,, Ve-g-eta würg lass mich...keuch... los !! " presste sie hervor .  
Der angesprochene lachte sie fies an .  
,, Du gehst jetzt sofort runter und machst den , nein "meinen" , GR wieder fertig kapiert ! Und wehe dir , du sprichst nocheinmal so mit mir ! Dann kannst du was erleben . Ich bin schließlich der Prinz der Sayajins . Und niemand beleidigt den Prinzen der Sayajins und erst recht nicht so ein schwaches nichtsnütziges erdenweib , wie du eines bist ! "  
Er ließ sie zu boden gleiten .   
Und in ihren augenwinkel bildete sich eine kleine träne , doch sie ließ sie nicht über ihrer wange hinab .  
Nein die genugtuung wollte sie dem Prinzen nicht auch noch geben .   
Sattdessen sah sie ihn hasserfüllt an . Vegeta wusste nicht warum , doch in dem moment in dem sie ihn so anschaute spürte er ein stich im herzen .  
,, Los steh auf ! " ermutigte er sie in einem kalten ton . Sie stand auf und machte sich nun auf den weg .   
Vegeta folgte ihr nach einer weile . Als er unten im GR angekommen war , schaute er Bulma eindringlich zu . Sie hatte nur ein sehr sehr kurzes nachthemd an . Das gerade mal bis über ihrem Po ging .  
Er schluckte und musste sie noch eindringlicher mustern . Sie war echt hübsch und hatte eine "sau" geile figur .   
Bulma bemerkte den blick und keifte ihn gleich an : Was glotz du denn do ? " Vegeta wurde etwas rot , fasste sich aber schnell und sprach : Ich gucke da hin wo ich will !! Und wenn ich dahin gucken will , dann guck ich dahin ! Außerdem was will man bei dir schon gucken ! " Dabei lachte er fies .  
Sie machte den GR wieder tüchtig und verließ wütend schnaubend den GR .  
Was denkt sich dieser arrogante pips eigendlich 

Am mittag in der CC .  
Das telefon klingelte und Bulma ging ran .  
,, Ja Bulma am aperat ! " ,, Hier ist Yamchu ! " ,, Oh hi Yamchu was willst du denn ! Ich freue mich schon auf heute abend ! " ,, Mhh ...genau desswegen wollte ich mit dir sprechen ! Ich kann heute abend leider nicht ! " ,, Oh schade ! Ist schon gut ! Meld dich wenn du zeit hast ! Ja ?! " Traurig schlurfte sie in die küche .  
Im moment versetzt mich Yamchu die ganze zeit ! Was soll ich denn machen ? Ich liebe ihn doch so gekränkt setzte sie sich auf einem stuhl . Keine minute später betrat Vegeta den raum und motzte : Weib !! Mach sofort essen ! Aber dalli ! ich hab hunger . " ,, Mach dir dein essen selber und eingebildeter Prinz von einem planeten den es nicht mehr gibt ! " ,, Wiederhol das Weib ! " brüllte er . ,, Pah ! " machte sie . In seiner hand erschien ein Ki-ball . Bulma bekam etwas angst . Würde er sie nun töten ?? Aber ihre angst ließ sie sich nicht anmerken . Vegeta schaute in ihren augen und sah keine angst , nur wut , sonst nichts . Sie hat gar keine angst vor mir ! Das muss man ihr lassen . Bis jetzt hatten alle angst ! Und dieses schwache erdenweib , bietet mir die stirn . Die hat mut , man oh man ! Das muss man ihr echt lassen ! Und diese augen sie sind so wunderschön . Man verfänkt sich darin . Sie sind so weit wie das meer . So unergrünlich . Man verliert sich in diesen . Am liebsten würde ich nur noch in ihre augen schauen . Diese wohlige wärme . .....Nein ich bin ein Prinz ..... !  
Was hat der den aufeinmal dachte Bulma . Sie befreite sich aus seinem griff . Und raste die treppe hoch in ihr zimmer .  
,,WEIBBBBBB ! " schrie er . Wie konnte mir das nur passieren ? Er stürmte die treppen hoch und stieß die tür so brutal auf das sie aus den angeln fiel .  
ER warf ssich sie über die schulter und maschierte wieder in die küche . Dort ließ er sie brutal auf den boden plumsen .  
,, Weib ! Mach mir sofort was zu essen ! Sonst ...." ,, Was sonst ? " Vegeta ließ wieder einen Ki-ball in seiner hand erscheinen . ,, ,Sonst hast du die längste zeit gelebt ! " grinste er . ,, Das traust du dich eh nicht ! " konterte sie . ,, Willst du es drauf anlegen ? " Sein grinsen wurde noch breiter . Bulma lief ein kalter schauer über dem rücken . Dieses grinsen . Einfach schrecklich . So unberechenbar . ,, Bleib ruhig , ich mach dir ja was ! " Und so hatte sie doch noch nachgegeben .  
Sie kochte ihm etwas und ging dannach in die statd . Frustshopping . Bei mir wohnt ein irrer . Und mein freund hat nie zeit für mich !  
  
Als es abend wurde , bekam sie hunger und ging in einem restaurante . Als sie ihr mahl aufhatte , hörte sie eine ihr wohlbekannte stimme .  
Das kann doch nicht sein . dachte sie . Sie stand auf und ging der stimme nach , als sie hinter einer ecke guckte , konnte sie ihren augen nicht trauen .  
Dort saß Yamchu mit einer blondine arm in irm und knutschten wie wild . Sie ging zu den beiden wutendbrannt hin und wollte los brüllen , doch ihre stimme versakte und als Yamchu sie sah , sprach er einfach : Oh Bulma ! Ich wollte es dir die ganze zeit sagen ! Ich liebe dich nicht mehr und mache deshalb schluss ! "  
Diese worte zerbrachen Bulmas zerbrechliches herz . Schnell rannte sie hinaus in die dunkelheit . Sie konnte die tränen nicht verbergen und sie weinte ununterbrochen . Was sollte sie jetzt machen ?? Sie liebte ihn doch immer noch so !! Warum ?? fragte sie sich immer und immer wieder . Sie rannte und konnte nicht mehr aufören zu rennen . Erst als ihre beine sie nichz mehr trugen , brach sie in einer gasse vollkommen zusammen . Sie presste ihren zarten körper an die wand und schlurtze lauthals . Sie ließ ihren tränen freien lauf .  
  
Erst als es nacht war , betrat Bulma das anwesen ihrer eltern . Leise schloss sie dir tür auf und ging hinein . Als sie gerade dir treppe hinauf gehen wollte , hörte sie eine stimme die sagte : Weib ! Du siehst scheiße aus ! " Ja genau das hatte sie gebraucht . Erstens den tollen Prinzen und dann auch noch so beleidigt zu werden .  
Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und wolte auch nicht antworten , so ignorierte sie ihn einfach und ging in ihr zimmer .  
Was ist denn mit der los ? Sonst wäre sie doch sofort in die luft gegangen ? Ob ich vielleicht mal nach ihr sehen ...... NEIN ...... Niemals !! Ich bin ein Prinz und sie ist ein nichts !! So ging er in sein zimmer und versuchte krampfhaft einzu schlafen . Doch es klappte nicht . Immer tauchte das Bild dieses Erdenweibes vor ihm auf . Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen doch , er machte sich sorgen . Endlich nach zwei geschlagenen std konnte er schlafen .  
Bulma ließ sich ins bett fallen . Sie war so erschöpt das sie sofort einshlief .


End file.
